theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Instant Displacement
Type: Taijutsu Subtype: Mobility Rank: 4 Complex: C-Class * Learn DC: 17 Learn Success: 2 Perform DC: 17 Perform Rank: 5 * Time: 1 move-equivalent action or 1 instant action Range: 40 ft. Area: Duration: Instantaneous * Description: This basic technique is actually the first step into mastering the far more advanced Shunpo, Mugen Shunpo or even Hiryuusen. It is also far more well known and used in the shinobi world than its higher level counterparts, but still requires a good deal of speed. It can only be used if the user carries less than a medium load and suffers no movement penalty. With Shundou, the user is able to travel at very high speed in units of 10 feet (though the whole technique counts as a single bound). By means of this technique, the user can move from one point to another normally, with a range of 10, 20, 30 or 40 feet. Movements done upward are halved, while movements made downwards are unaffected, though the user will suffer no falling damage from them. While using this technique, the user can be spotted normally as though he was hiding (Spot check opposed by the user's Hide check) and counts as though he was moving one Speed Rank higher than in reality. The user does not provoke an attack of opportunity while moving through an opponent's threatened square with Shundou, and gains a +4 bonus to defense and saving throws against traps, should he spring any during his displacement. In addition, the user cannot use Shundou twice in a row to move upward unless he has stable footing for one round or longer. Avoiding an Attack: The user performs Shundou as an instant action before an enemy attack roll (melee or ranged attack, touch attack, or grapple attempt) targeting him specifically. To do so, the user cannot be flat-footed or denied his Dexterity bonus to defense. Skill threshold does not apply to avoid an attack. Avoiding an attack costs 2 points of chakra, and can be done up to 1 time per day. The attack avoided must be from a creature with a Challenge Rating equal or lesser than his level, or 1 (whichever is lower). The user cannot avoid an attack if he is immobilized in any way. To avoid the attack, the user must make a Perform check (as per Shundou, mastery counts) opposed to the opponent's attack roll (add 5 if the attack is a natural 20 or a confirmed critical), minimum 17. Success allows the user to avoid the attack completely (as though it had missed) and move up to 15 feet in any direction. The difficulty increases by +5 from Chakra Control, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu techniques, supernatural or spell like abilities. Avoiding an attack must be declared before knowing the result of the attack roll. Failure means that the chakra spent trying to avoid the attack is wasted, and the technique fails. Each use of Avoiding an Attack stacks with all other techniques with effects that allow you to Avoid an Attack, such as Hijou Kawarimi no Jutsu or Kawarimi no Jutsu. * Mastery: Every step of mastery after the first allows the technique to be used an additional time perday, up to 5/day.The first step of mastery allows the user to avoid an attack from a CR up to his level or 5,whichever is lower.The second step of mastery allows the user to increase the cost to 3 when avoiding anattack, to avoid an attack from a CR up to his level or 10, whichever is lower.The third step of mastery allows the user to increase the cost to 4 when avoiding anattack, to avoid an attack from a CR up to his level or 15, whichever is lower.The fourth step of mastery allows the user to increase the cost to 5 when avoiding anattack, to avoid an attack from a CR up to his level or 20, whichever is lower.The fifth step of mastery allows the user to increase the cost to 6 when avoiding an attack,to avoid an attack from a CR up to his level or 25, whichever is lower. Category:C-Class Category:Taijutsu